The Loss of a Friend
by Klainelover1997
Summary: Prompt: Blaine, Kurt, and Addie (from "My Doorstep Baby") have to put there dog to sleep


Prompt: Blaine and Kurt have to put their dog to sleep

For Addie's fifth birthday, Kurt and Blaine bought her a puppy. He was an adorable golden retriever puppy. Blaine was the one who had picked him out. They were at the pet shop and weren't not sure where to look. As they looked around, Blaine felt a little tap on his back. He turned around and there sat a friendly little puppy with bright blue eyes looking up at him from a raised platform cage. He reached down and began petting the puppy's smooth golden fur. His little tail began to wag wildly.

"Well, hello little guy." Blaine said. He picked the puppy up and cradled him in his arms. Kurt had wandered over to the kittens, so Blaine walked over there with the little golden puppy. "Kurt, what do you think of this guy?" he asked. Kurt took one look at the puppy and sighed.

"Blaine, his fur is so long. He'll shed so badly." Kurt said.

"But, Kurt look at him! He's so adorable." Blaine said as he put on his best pouty face. The puppy had the same eyes.

"Fine, we'll get him. I'm pretty sure that he has the same eyes as you." Kurt said. Blaine smiled and continued to pet the puppy.

"You hear that little guy! You get to come home with us." He said happily. They took him home and had Burt and Carole keep him until Addie's birthday. When Addie had finished opening up all of her presents Blaine and Kurt planned to bring him out.

"Okay, Addie, Daddy and I have one more present for you." Blaine said. It was then when Kurt brought the puppy in on a leash. Addie's face brightened and showed the largest smile that could appear on a kid.

"Oh! It's a puppy!" Addie screamed as she went running over. "What's his name?" she asked.

"Anything you want sweetie." Blaine replied. Addie thought for a minute and then she got it.

"Dexter!" She said proudly. Kurt looked at Blaine with a confused look on her face. Addie took the leash from Kurt and went running with the puppy.

"How does she even know the name Dexter?" Kurt asked.

"I may have let her watch Dexter's Laboratory…while you were out." Blaine confessed.

"That show is horrible, why would you let her watch that." Kurt retorted.

"Kurt! That show was my childhood! How did you not watch that?" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt rolled his eyes and walked off to where Addie was playing with Dexter. Blaine watched lovingly as Addie and Kurt chased the puppy around and he yapped at their toes. That was the image Blaine remembered for the next nine years and the image he was picturing now as they drove to the vet to put Dexter to sleep. He had a tumor on his leg, it was bone cancer. They had tried everything, but it was time to let him go. Addie was in hysterics in the back seat as she clutched onto Dexter and petted her back. Kurt sat in the front seat crying silently. Blaine was driving and trying his best to keep it together, but he really just wanted to break down and cry. He loved that dog since the moment he laid eyes on him. They had been buddies for years and now he felt like he was losing a friend today. They pulled up to the vet's office and Kurt and Blaine got out of the car. Kurt waited by the door as Addie crawled out with Dexter's leash in her hand. Then Blaine reached in and picked Dexter up. He couldn't carry him all the way so they were forced to make him walk. He whined and limped all the way to the front door of the clinic.

"Come on buddy, we're almost there." Blaine said as he took his leash from Addie's hand. Addie had buried her head into Kurt's shoulder and was just sobbing. They finally made it to the clinic door and Dexter was ready to drop. The nurse looked at them with sad eyes.

"We have a room for you right over here." She said. Blaine picked Dexter up and carried him into the exam room. All three of them took a seat in one of the chairs. Dexter laid down on the floor and just looked miserable. The Vet came in a few minutes later.

"I'm so sorry. Are you guys okay?" she asked. They nodded. "Are you guys' familiar with what we have to do to put them to sleep?"

"No, this is our first pet for all of us." Blaine responded his eyes tearing up.

"Okay, so what we're going to do is put an IV in his front paw, and then we'll give him a sedative. After that we'll administer the drug to put him to sleep, which is just an overdose of anesthesia, so it won't be painful. It will just be like going to sleep. After a few minutes I'll check his heart to see if it's still beating." She said. "I can put the IV in here or I can take him in the back."

"Put it in here. I don't want to move him." Blaine said. The Vet nodded and went to the back to get and IV kit. Blaine looked over at Addie.

"Addie, come here baby." He said as he reached his arms out towards her. She went over to him and sat on his lap just like when she was little. He ran his fingers through her hair and rubbed her back to comfort her. Soon after, the vet came back. She knelt down and inserted the IV in Dexter's paw.

"Okay, I'm going to inject the sedative." She said as she pulled large needle out of her lab coat pocket and squeezed the tip of it in the IV. "I'll give you a few moments to say goodbye, before I inject the rest." Addie got down on the floor first. She laid her head down on his stomach and cried.

"I love you Dexter." She said. Kurt was next. He knelt down.

"You may have shed a lot, but you were still an awesome dog." He said with tears in his eyes. Blaine was last. He sat down on the floor next to him and pet his head.

"You were always my buddy. You're going to feel better and be happier. We'll be okay, you can go okay." He said and he finally broke down. The Vet came back in and bent down. She injected the medicine. Dexter's eyes slowly closed and his breathing slowed. The vet used her stethoscope and listened to his heart

"He's gone." She said. Addie buried her face into Kurt again and they all cried. They decided to have him cremated so the vet took him in the back and they had to leave. They whole car ride was silent except for the occasion sniffle or sob. They all were in mourning. They had lost a friend.


End file.
